Anaei Trollbane
Overview Anaei Tyra Trollbane is the former crown-princess of the Human Kingdom of Arathor, currently she resides in Stormwind City looking to redeem her actions concerning the Dark Sphere. She is in self-exile, having been shown the light by Highlord Darothar Lighthammer of the Scarlet Crusade. Family Saihna Trollbane Saihna Trollbane is the current Queen of Arathor and Wife of Vasgar Trollbane, throughout Anaei's life she was usually away on official business, however her love for her child is unconditional although she has not set a fantastic example by fraternizing with the Sphere. Her parents are Seiken and Tyra Trollbane, Anaei's maternal Grandparents. Vasgar Trollbane Vasgar Trollbane is the current King of Arathor and Husband of Saihna Trollbane, he takes a firm stance against letting his children stray from the path of Arathor, thus he for a short time exiled his own daughter for consorting with the sphere, although he has such a strict regime he is a fine leader, and a loving father. Throran Trollbane Throran Seiken Trollbane is Anaei's twin brother, when born his sheer size nearly killed his mother, but she survived the ordeal. Throughout Anaei's life she had a bitter rivalry but deep love for her brother until he suffered total memory loss, ever since Anaei has been overprotective. Arador Trollbane Arador Vasgar Trollbane is Anaei's only child and son, born due to a unexpected teenage pregnancy he is a blessing none the less, currently second in line to the Throne of the Highlands, he is staying with his exiled mother in Stormwind where she is determined to raise him alone. His father is Anaei's former fiancé and lifetime friend, Aranith Dawnweaver. Politics, Royalty and Controversy Crown of the Highlands Anaei is technically Crown-Rhan'ia of the Highlands, 'Rhan'ia' translating to Princess in common. In the event of her parents death or incapacitation Anaei is the rightful leader of her people, this was put into effect for a short time of her life when her father was 'killed' and her mother was sevrely ill, the remaining officers of Arathor crowned Anaei in desperation, he reign however was short and unlived with Anaei's own illness taking over her. Eventually she handed the crown back to her apparently alive father and now healthy mother. Anaei is in her own words, 'Not a Princess yet.', saying this because she does not actually wish to have the crown yet before she can attone for her actions and learn humility. Whilst she -is- crown-rhan'ia she will not admit such. Political and Religious Views Anaei was a strict political figure, regularly ruling from her heart and her temper, instead of her head. She served a term as Ambassador of Arathor before a incident with the Sphere, (See Below) forced her to flee her own kingdom. She maintains the views that all people are equal, however equality can only go so far and that justice should not be abused. Anaei does not believe in the virtue of the Light and clings to her strict belief in the Ancestors, which in itself has caused some controvisy. Sphereite-Arathorian Controversy Anaei was close to a Sphereite named Tyzai Revain, throughout her life they had bumped into each other, helping each other now and then. After being exiled for the final time Anaei fled to be with the man whom she believed she loved, Tyzai. He admited to her that he wanted to break the link with the sphere, but this as she now thinks was a lie. Eventually she was confronted by a Witch Hunter who attacked her in the Cathedral of Light, this was broken up by the Bishop Fortugese. Shortly after Highlord Darothar took her aside and showed her the faults in her life, that she must chose a path and be ready to abandon anything she earns and start again. Quotes "Ironic, I took him from one evil and delivered him to another." - Whilst discussing Tyzai with her close friend Feyrin. "Sir, if you think that I am a foolish child because I cannot command mighty legions like yourself you are wrong, I am smarter than you, -much- smarter so don't you -dare- underestimate my love for my people." -To Maelmoor after being called a pig. "Mm, sorry? Were you speaking?" -After one of Darakan's speeches. "Highlord, you've shown me that all are equal, but equality and justice only go so far. I will attone for my actions, I will go to the church and I will make up for my words and I will then serve you my lord, whilst you teach me humility and respect that I will need. I -will- be the next Queen of the Highlands and I am not ready. Not yet." -To Darothar Lighthammer after resolving to change her life.